Unknown
by MidoriSnape
Summary: Harry has to stay with Snape for a while... It's a bit original... a bit not... I dunno you decide. Not good w summeries.. obviously


Tittle: Unknown

Disclamer: NOT MINE!

"Harry, Sirus wake up. We have some comapny," Said a Brown eyed and haired man.

He tryed shakeing his two sleeping companions awake but they both mummble unintelagent stuff and snuggled closer together. He sighed and then with a smirk he threw off the blankets and doused the two in luke warm water.

The two raven haired men woke up sputtering franticly. They looked at eachother and then at a chuckling Werewolf.

"Remus, that was cruel. Ever hear of breakfest in bed?" asked the older of the two wet men.

"Yes, and that's very good idea Sirus. I would love it for tomorrow." He said grinning.

"Now come on, Severus and Albus are here. I'm sure you two would like to have some time to get presentable, and cover up those bites you both have." With that said he kissed the older man

passionatly and strode out of their room.

The two looked at eachother and grinned as they saw traces of bite marks on their collar bones and knecks. They quickly got up and went to different bathrooms to quickly shower and brush their teeth. When they were dressed and ready back in the room they made the bed and spared a quick GoodMorning befor heading to the den.

There Harry, the younger one, gave Albus Dumbledor a hug befor plopping down in a soft heuy green lay-z boy chair. He noded at the other man in the room, who in return just stared at him befor letting his gaze wonder to the coller of the shirt that had slipped. Harry looked down and blushed when he saw the still slightly red hicky peeking out from under his red shirt. He quickly pulled it up and sent a glare at Sirus who was chuckling, as it was kind of his doing. He was the one who set Harry up with his new boyfriend.

"Ahem, boys let us get to the meaning of this meeting."

Everyone turned their attention onto the oldest wiazard in the room... okay the oldest wiazard in the world? Anyway, he continued when he saw their eyes upon him.

"Harry, Sirus and Remus. I'm afraid I have some..." He tried searching for the right words. "...uncomfterble news. You see, Harry you are no longer safe here in the Homestead. I'm afraid you'll have to move out to a safer location."

There was a deafning silence as the young man looked at his godfathers and his headmaster. His green eyes waverd and even though they all knew the answer he asked a question.

"Siri and Remy are comeing too. Right?"

The old man only peered at the boy, his eyes usually twinkling brightly were a bit dim. "Harry, why do you ask questions you know the answer to?"

Harry didn't reply. He only lowerd his eyes to the hard wood floor. His body became tense and his breathing seemed to still.

"Where... where will he being staying?" asked Sirus who seemed to be copying his godson.

"Surely not with..." said Remus as he finaly let the news sink in.

The other man, Severus Snape, looked sharply to the werewolf and scowled.

"Surely he is." he replied sternly.

Again defning silnce filled the room. The air suddenly became stiffy and the oldest of them seemed to be getting uncomfterble himself. He stared intently at Harry who would not move. He wasn't going to take a chance of letting the boy blow up.

Suddenly the boy spoke. "I'll go pack." Was all he said and without another word he fled the room.

Sirus looked up then just to see Harry turn the corner to go upstairs and he stood to go after. But Remus grabed his arm befor he could take a step.

"Remus! We need to stop him! He'll be living with that over grown bat! He needs us!"

Snape narrowed his eyes at the "man", and Dumbledor opened his mouth to comment, but his lover shushed him.

"Sirus, would you rather Harry die and it being our fault. Or would you rather him live another day and we get to love him?"

The standing man looked down upon his long time lover and he saw the mirror of his own pain in his eyes. He took a deep and shuddering breath befor speaking. Although he looked into his husband's eyes he spoke to Snape.

"You hurt Harry in anyway and I find out about it. I will give you a life worse than that of which Voldemort would give you."

Severus spoke calmly. "I wouldn't dare touch the boy. He would kill me befor I got the chance."

Sirus turned sharply and glared at the man."So you've thought about it, have you! Well I'll have you know-"

"Sirus! Please. Severus wont hurt Harry. He... He promises. Right? Right Severus?"

Severus scowled at the wolfman but noded firmly. "Of course."

Please R&R


End file.
